14 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 61 - Telewizja nocą; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 62 - Naprawa dachu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Tadeusz Pluciński, Halina Golanko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Nim zabłyśnie gwiazda; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 24 Zachodniopomorskie - skarby pojezierzy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Anna German - odc. 7/10 (Anna German, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 BBC w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 2. Wiosna (Frozen Planet 2 Spring) - txt. str. 777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Druga szansa - odc. 9 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Ale mądrale!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Oko w oko z Królem Futbolu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 33 - Nowy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2630; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Egzamin na Barbaka, odc 63 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Rite Stuff ep. 63); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Portugalii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Świdnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 85 - Pojedynek czarownic - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Za jakie grzechy (New in Town) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008); reż.:Jonas Elmer; wyk.:Renee Zellweger, Harry Jr. Connick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Milcz i całuj (Shut Up and Kiss Me!) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Gary Brockette; wyk.:Christopher Daniel Barnes, Brad Rowe, Krista Allen, Kristin Richardson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Downton Abbey - odc. 6/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 22/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 22/ 26 Weapons s. 1) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Ostoja - odc. 121; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 982; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 919 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 920 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (67); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wielkie migracje - Uczta albo głód - odc. 4/4 (Great Migrations. Feast or famine - ep. 4/4) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:David Hamlin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk! - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Wodny świat" (126); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Szeherezada - cz 1/2 (Sheherezade) 88'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1990); reż.:Philippe de Broca; wyk.:Catherine Zeta-Jones, Stephane Freiss, Thierry Lhermitte, Gerard Jugnot, Vittorio Gassman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2032; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 519 - Wyniki nie kłamią; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Życie od kuchni - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (6); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino na maksa - Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka (Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) - txt. str. 777 107'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Chiny (2008); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, Maria Bello, John Hannah, Michelle Yeoh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 3/12 "Bez miłości" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (72); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Zmruż oczy 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ola Prószyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Andrzej Chyra, Andrzej Mastalerz, Rafał Guźniczak, Jerzy Rogalski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Ryszard Orlik, Rafał Walentowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 9/9 - Karuzela 50'; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Andrzej Kierc, Anna Dymna, Małgorzata Pritulak, Halina Buyno, Maria Zbyszewska, Irena Szymkiewicz, Janusz Bukowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Szeherezada - cz 1/2 (Sheherezade) 88'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1990); reż.:Philippe de Broca; wyk.:Catherine Zeta-Jones, Stephane Freiss, Thierry Lhermitte, Gerard Jugnot, Vittorio Gassman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 61 - Opole, miasto kultury; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Barka - odc. 338; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:43 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Maryniści; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:47 RA - PORT - odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Szewach Weiss - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Relacja - Gala dziennikarska; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Wiatr w żagle - odc 1; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:22 Input Sydney 2012 - Input Sydney 3 - Teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:27 Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika - JM; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Arka - odc. 589; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 74 Stres i jego wpływ na zdrowie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:39 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 21/2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 19:52 Zapiski Łazęgi - Suchań; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Ostatni trening - odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 21:48 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 21:58 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Gotowi Start - odc. 2; magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:25 Głos Mediów - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:27 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Listy gończe - Ostatni trening - odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:28 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:36 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:15 Kościół z bliska - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:32 Prawdę mówiąc - Szewach Weiss - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 61 - Opole, miasto kultury; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Tu kobiety - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:41 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Gang Misia Yogi (14) - serial animowany 06.30 Tom i Jerry (3) - serial animowany 07.00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 3 (6) - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin - studio 09.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Chin 11.00 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film animowany, USA 2009 12.50 Mój brat niedźwiedź - film animowany, USA 2003 14.40 Kabarety - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia, USA 2005 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (44) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (61) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (7) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Kości 8 (149) - serial kryminalny 23.05 Na krawędzi (7) - serial kryminalny 00.15 Bez pardonu - thriller, USA 2008 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (22) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (22) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Bitwa o dom (2) - reality show 11.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 13.25 Prawo Agaty (7) - serial obyczajowy 14.25 X Factor (8) - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Akademia policyjna 2: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1985 18.00 Ugotowani (7) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Surowi rodzice (8) - reality show 21.00 Przepis na życie (8) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach (11) - magazyn 23.00 Nieodebrane połączenie - horror, Japonia/USA/Niemcy 2008 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Arkana magii (891) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.15 l like it 6.00 Tester 6.35 Dekoratornie 7.00 Łonca krokodyli: dzienniki 8.05 Winx Club 4 9.05 Buddy, bejsbolista - komedia familijna, Kanada/USA, 2002 11.00 Galileo 12.00 Mindfreak - lluzjonista Criss Angel 13.00 Dekoratornia 13.30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 14.30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 15.30 Tester 16.00 Mega Chichot Polska, 2013 16.55 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów - komedia kryminalna, USA 2000 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Mordercze starcie - thriller kryminalny, USA, 2011 21.55 Przez granicę - dramat, USA, 2001 23.55 IP Man - film biograficzny, Hong Kong 2010 1.55 I like it 2.40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Codzienna 2 m 3 - serial 7.00 Stare dranie 2012 8.00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli - serial 9.00 Zwierzęca natura - serial 10.00 Stawka większa niż życie - serial 11.30 Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac - film anim. 13.00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa - przygodowy 15.00 Żądza pieniądza - komedia, Francja 16.55 Zakonnica w przebraniu - komedia 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - animacja 20.00 Śnieżny armagedon - film akcji 21.55 Spartakus. Krew i piach - serial 23.00 Spartakus. Bogowie areny - serial 0.10 Maczeta - film akcji, USA 2010 2.30 Programy powtórkowe TVN 7 5.50 Misja Martyna - program podróżniczy 7.00 Mango - Telezakupy 9.05 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny USA 10.05 Chuck - serial komediowy 11.00 Dr House III - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rewolwer i melonik - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 13.50 Zew natury - film przygodowy, Japonia, USA 1995 15.55 Naga ostroga - western, USA 1952 17.55 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial wojenny 18.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 20.00 Specjalista - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.20 Mentalista - serial kryminalny 23.20 Prawdziwa zbrodnia - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 1.50 Arkana magii 3.55 W roli głównej - Dorota Zawadzka 4.25 W roli głównej - Justyna Steczkowska 4.49 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 6:00 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 155 7:00 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 156 8:00 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 157 9:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 3 9:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 4 9:30 Reksio Odcinek: 29 9:40 Reksio Odcinek: 30 9:55 George of the Jungle 10:30 Anatomia upadku 11:50 Mgła 13:00 Świat zwierząt Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 13:30 Świat zwierząt Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 14:00 Superdrapieżcy Odcinek: 2 15:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 9 16:00 Robocop Odcinek: 7 17:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 3 17:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 4 17:30 Reksio Odcinek: 29 17:40 Reksio Odcinek: 30 18:00 George of the Jungle 18:25 Superauta Odcinek: 15 19:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 7 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 2 21:55 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 10 23:00 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 23 23:55 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 24 1:00 Codzienna 2 m 3 Odcinek: 57 1:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 Odcinek: 58 2:00 Codzienna 2 m 3 Odcinek: 59 2:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 Odcinek: 60 3:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 7:00 I Like It 7:45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music Odcinek: 14 8:15 Telesprzedaż 8:45 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 28 9:20 Klub Winx Odcinek: 13 9:50 Klub Winx Odcinek: 14 10:20 Klub Winx Odcinek: 15 10:50 Klub Winx Odcinek: 16 11:20 Sekret magika 13:25 Małolat 15:20 Przyjaciel z zaświatów 17:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 17:30 Skład osobliwości Odcinek: 6 18:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą Odcinek: 12 19:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 377 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 99 20:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 100 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską 23:00 Nocny pociąg do Wenecji 1:00 Jazda figurowa Odcinek: 37 1:55 Big Brother 4.1 - Ring 2:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - 1. mecz półfinałowy: Orlen Wisła Płock - KS Azoty-Puławy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Puchar Polski - 1. mecz półfinałowy: Orlen Wisła Płock - KS Azoty-Puławy 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Roda JC Kerkrade - Vitesse Arnhem 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: Roda JC Kerkrade - Vitesse Arnhem 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:30 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - Feyenoord Rotterdam 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dynamo Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dynamo Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - 4. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - 4. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Ajax Amsterdam 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Ajax Amsterdam 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 11:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Hi Fashion 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 16:00 Eska Pl 17:00 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 19:00 Hip Hop TV - top 10 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 21:00 smESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 W ostatniej chwili Odcinek: 1 6:30 Blisko ludzi Odcinek: 72 7:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 428 7:55 Ogrodowe pogotowie Odcinek: 7 8:25 Cała prawda o jedzeniu Odcinek: 3 8:55 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 20 9:55 Kontrolowana katastrofa 11:40 Na noże Odcinek: 2 12:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 13:00 Bez recepty Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 14:00 Mamy was! Odcinek: 2 14:30 Kulisy sławy 14:45 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 2 15:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie Odcinek: 7 16:15 Studio TTV Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 17:15 Weterynarz z antypodów Odcinek: 1 17:45 Express Odcinek: 279 18:00 Pogoda Odcinek: 220 18:05 Zakręceni Odcinek: 3 18:35 Awantura o wesele Odcinek: 7 19:30 Sport raport Odcinek: 104 19:45 Express Odcinek: 280 20:00 Pogoda Odcinek: 221 20:05 Kartoteka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 21:05 Wizyta u szamana Odcinek: 1 22:05 Cela 22:35 Nie do wiary 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 3 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 982 0:05 7 grzechów Odcinek: 2 0:35 Ola w trasie Odcinek: 2 1:05 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 1:30 Kartoteka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 2:30 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 6 2:55 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 3:20 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 3:45 W ostatniej chwili Odcinek: 1 4:10 Życie w przepychu Odcinek: 1 5:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90-te 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo tv 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 17:30 Przeboje na czasie 18:06 Vipo-disco hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo tv 20:12 Koncert w Polo tv 21:10 Discopolot 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 5:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:45 W pustyni i w puszczy 9:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 181 9:30 Synowie Odcinek: 7 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 39 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 298 12:00 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 28 12:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 889 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 181 14:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 27 14:30 Synowie Odcinek: 7 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 15:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 31 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 294 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 40 17:05 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 178 18:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 123 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 248 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... Odcinek: 13 20:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 28 21:00 Przeznaczenie Odcinek: 1 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 298 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 210 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 294 0:00 Synowie Odcinek: 7 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 1:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 178 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 123 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 126 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Piosenki ze starego podwórka; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 126 /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Kataryniarz warszawski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 126 /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Księżna (Duchess, The) 105'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Saul Dibb; wyk.:Keira Knightley, Ralph Fiennes, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie? - /odc. 3/ - Kapitał społeczny; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Gwarancje Kultury - 8. urodziny TVP Kultura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Winda z książkami 11; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Hala odlotów - Niewygodne tematy w debacie publicznej (odc. 29); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Piosenki z filmoteki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Mariuszem Bonaszewskim /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Niedziela z... Mariuszem Bonaszewskim - Chryje z Polską 95'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Katarzyna Skarżanka, Robert Gonera, Zbigniew Konopka, Przemysław Chojęta, Brygida Turowska, Andrzej Niemirski, Joanna Górniak, Magdalena Cwenówna, Robert Tondera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Niedziela z... Mariuszem Bonaszewskim /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Niedziela z... Mariuszem Bonaszewskim - Dekalog 89 + - Moja biedna głowa 21'; film TVP; reż.:Adrian Panek; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Krzysztof Chodorowski, Adrianna Biedrzyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Niedziela z... Mariuszem Bonaszewskim - Matka Teresa od kotów - txt. str. 777 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Paweł Sala; wyk.:Ewa Skibińska, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Filip Garbacz, Monika Pikuła, Ewa Szykulska, Łukasz Simlat, Janusz Chabior; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Studio Kultura - Konstelacja Jodorowsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Konstelacja Jodorowsky (La Constellation Jodorowsky) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); reż.:Louis Mouchet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie? - /odc. 3/ - Kapitał społeczny; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocne - Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje (L'un reste, l'autre part) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Claude Berri; wyk.:Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Pierre Arditi, Nathalie Baye; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 14.04.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Arcybiskup Józef Bilczewski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Żurowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego Najjaśniejszej Epoce - odc. 3 Nóż w plecach; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego Najjaśniejszej Epoce - odc. 4 Pożarci przez własne psy; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Bosforu (120); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Historia kołem się toczy - Warszawa czyli rzecz o bratniej pomocy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jazz Jamboree `97 - Ewa Bem pamięci Elli Fitzgerald; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ginące cywilizacje - Ginące cywilizacje. Wołosi z Samariny. Wielki taniec. odc. 9 (Enddangered civilisations) kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego - Puszcza; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Między rajem a ziemią - Polinezja Francuska /1/; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Ja tu rządzę; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Ja tu rządzę 97'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Ina Benita, Józef Orwid, Władysław Grabowski, Stanisław Sielański, Ludwik Sempoliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 3/24 - Morderstwo w czerwcowy wieczór (Murder on a midsummer's eve); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 4/24 - Cztery minus cztery równa się jeden (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Kobiety Białego Domu - Abigail Adams; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Narodziny złotówki; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Flesz historii - odc. 125; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 14.04.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Na życzenie Widzów - Początki państwa polskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Albert Kiszurno, Gerard Radecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Tajemnica Benedykta XVI; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza - txt. str. 777 101'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Edward Dziewoński, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Stanisława Celińska, Janusz Gajos, Jan Peszek, Artur Barciś, Marek Kondrat, Leonard Pietraszak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Mój pierwszy dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Nieznany patron - Woronicz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Boża podszewka II - odc. 7/16 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocą - Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza 101'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Edward Dziewoński, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Stanisława Celińska, Janusz Gajos, Jan Peszek, Artur Barciś, Marek Kondrat, Leonard Pietraszak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 52; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Marysia (206); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 8/12* - Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 5/7* - Pod prąd - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Nawiedzenia NMP w Świętej Lipce; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Dom - odc. 13/25 - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Marysia (206); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (8); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Bocian ciemnego lasu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 969; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Koncert dla Piotra S. - 45 - lecie Piwnicy pod Baranami cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 7 Krzysztof Daukszewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Miłka i Człapek w niebezpieczeństwie, odc. 12 (Jak byli v nebezpeci); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Miss Egzotica; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Gietrzwałd 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Sadurski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 10 - Opakowania wielomateriałowe - co to takiego?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 969; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Miłka i Człapek w niebezpieczeństwie, odc. 12 (Jak byli v nebezpeci); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - Koncert dla Piotra S. - 45 - lecie Piwnicy pod Baranami cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (136); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2013 roku